Heart of gold
by daveamon
Summary: Sam, a young pokemon trainer sets out on a pokemon journey with his partner Aipom
1. The begining of a new adventure

Sam Wither opened his eyes and sprung up. Today Sam turned 15, the day all self-respecting trainers set of on their pokémon journey. Sam was tall for his age with long choppy hair. He had his clothes all set out for a few days now. A gray shirt with a white oval on it. Over that he had a black mareep fleece hoodie with red cargo pants.

"Come on dear, prof. Elm will be waiting" his mum called up the stairs.

"Be down in a second Mum!" Sam shouted back.

When I got down Mum already had some toast out and I wolfed it down and gave my Mum a good bye kiss. I hurried out the door and ran to the lab.

"Mornin' Professor" I called. He looked up with a frown on his face and instantly brightened when he saw me.

"Ah. Sammy. Your Mum ordered you a pokémon" he said brightly.

"Mum ordered me a pokémon? Who is it?" I asked, curiously. So interested I didn't care he called me Sammy.

"It is a male Aipom" Prof. Elm said cheerily. A purple head poked it's self up while he was talking.

"OK I'll call you Tails" Sam said. Tails seemed to like that idea.

"Yo Proffy, where is my pokémon" a familiar voice called out from behind me.

"Ah Mark… what a pleasant surprise." Replied the Professor stonily.

"I'll take Totodile? If not then I'll have Cindaquil." Mark said with a sneer sent my way.

"Of course" Answered Prof. Elm through clenched teeth.

"Okay then I'll be going" Sam said.

"Not So Fast" shouted Mark from behind Sam. "I challenge you to a pokémon battle. Totodile quickly, use bite."

"Not so fast, Tails counter with swift."

"Totodile dodge."

"Tails Brick break go, go, go."

"_Toto" _Screamed Totodile in pain as brick break found its mark.

"No. Totodile. I'll get you" cried Mark as he ran back to Cherygrove City.

"Well G-2-G Professor" Sam said happily.

"Good-bye Sammy" replied Prof. Elm.

**I know in the anime and games it is when you turn 15 but I decided to change that here. R&R and as always stay awesome!**

**-Daveamon **


	2. CherryGrove City and Strange Men

As Sam stepped into route 29 he was approached by a stout man.

"Hey kid it's not safe here, take these." Said the man as he shoved something into Sam's hands. "Oh no I need to get out of here" panicked the man as he looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Hello Sam sorry the professor forgot to give this to you." Said one of the Professors aides as he handed over a pokédex and some poke balls.

"Thanks" replied Sam "now I can check what pokémon are here." As Sam walked away he checked the pokédex.

"O.K so there is sentert, ratatta, pidgey. Hoothoot will come out tonight." Muttered Sam to himself. When suddenly something else with a purple head jumped out in front of him and startled Sam.

"Oh. It's just a ratatta. But it looks angry..." Sam sighed. "GO TAILS"

"_Aipom Aipom"_

_"Rat Ratatta"_

"Tails use swift."

"Ratatta use bite._"_ Just then a young boy jumped out from behind a tree and Sam started in surprise.

"Use bite again" yelled the strange boy.

"Dodge with double team" I shouted back. "Then use swift"

"_Ratatta Ratatta" _screeched ratatta when it got hit by swift.

"No!" screamed the boy "my ratatta. I'll get you" and then he ran off.

A few minutes later Sam walked into Cheerygrove City.

"Hello young man, you seem to be a new trainer how about I show you around the city." And without waiting for a response grabbed Sam by the Arm and dragged him to a building with an orange roof. "This is the pokémon centre; you can restore your pokémon's health." The man then grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him over to a blue roofed building. "This is the pokemart; you can buy items and poke balls there, and as a thank-you for coming with me I'm going to give you a map."

"Thank-you, sir" Sam said breathlessly. His mind was racing pokémart's and pokémon centres. It also looked like he could see a beach. "Okay, let's head over there."

As Sam headed over to the beach he suddenly felt woozy "Whoa" and then the world went black.

**What happened to Sam? Where did he go? What did the man shove into Sam's hand? Find out in the next chapter of Heart of Gold.**

**-Daveamon**


End file.
